El Monstruo Allá Afuera
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: "El miedo sigue hay... una vez el dolor acabe, te abrumara y caerás de nuevo en la decepción de que no puedes escapar de él"... "Me deleitare con su dolor, me alimentare de su ira, me extasiare con su sufrimiento" POST City Of Heavenly Fire


**Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco",__del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"_

**¡¿Dulce o Truco?!**: _Truco._

**Personajes y orden:**_ Simon y Clary_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Monstruo Allá Afuera.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"¿Papa?"<p>

_**X.X.X**_

_24 horas antes._

_**X.X.X**_

"Dime de nuevo porque no haremos una fiesta de disfraces…"

"Cazadores de Sombras no hacen fiestas de disfraces" La voz de Clary hacia burla a la gruesa voz de Jace cuando Clary y Simon le propusieron la idea de hacer una fiesta de Halloween en el instituto. Habían estado emocionados con la idea pero al momento de salir las palabras de sus bocas, la familia Lightwood junto con Jace decidieron bajarle sus ánimos y no importara cuan buena fuera la idea (invitar toda clase de submundos, mundanos incluso cazadores de sombras) , Maryse tuvo la última palabra y fue un gran.

_**"No****" **_

"Aburridos..." dijo Simon a su mejor amiga y parabatai, mientras atacaba con una espada madera y esquivando ataques de la pelirroja.

"Mi primer Halloween de regreso en Nueva York y no vamos a hacer nada"

"Bueno, yo no diría nada..." Clary hace un arco con su espada y Simon la esquiva "Casi te tengo Lewis, además sabes que vamos a ir a esa iglesia abandonada de la que Jace y los demás no dejan de hablar", lo decía mientras lanzaba ataque tras ataque, Simon vio una oportunidad y con un giro de su "espada" golpeo a Clary en el pecho y esta cayó de espaldas y trasero al piso.

"¡Gane!" le ofrece una sonrisa y esta se la devuelve y resopla para alejar el pelo de su frente.

"No me gustas... te estás haciendo muy bueno en esto"

"Es el resultado de un buen año de entrenamiento en Idris"

"De nuevo, no me gusta, era mejor cuando no podías derribarme " Simon sonrió mientras extendía una mano para ayudar a Clary a ponerse de pie.

"Pero siempre he podido derribarte Fray, que fingiera que podías conmigo es algo totalmente distinto" vio venir el golpe hacia su estómago y Simon fingió que le dolía, logrando hacer reír a Clary.

"Eres un idiota"

"Yo también te quiero Fray"

"Vamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre y luego voy por la revancha Lewis"

Salieron de la sala de entrenamiento exhaustos, pero a su vez se sentían llenos de energía, a Simon aun le sorprendía el poder de las runas en su cuerpo y más cuando era Clary quien las dibujaba. Luego de comer habían entrenado por un par de horas y ahora estaban empapados en sudor y necesitaban un baño urgente.

"¿Ves que si puedo contigo?" Le dijo mientras hacían su camino por los pasillos del instituto. Simon la miro enarcando una ceja.

"¿Estas segura que no te deje ganar?". Clary le copio el gesto.

"Entonces el grito de niña cuando te patee ahí abajo, ¿fue fingido?" Simon trago y Clary rio.

"Tenía que haberte grabado, tirado en el piso, retorciéndote" Clary no dejaba de reír y de recordarle ese momento no tan masculino, así que Simon decidió cambiar el tema sutilmente.

"Vamos a mi cuarto, te tengo una sorpresa". Clary paro en seco; estaban a dos puertas de la habitación de Simon.

"No me gustan tus sorpresas" Simon ignoro el comentario y le tomo de la mano.

"Vamos, te va a gustar"

_**X.X**_

La habitación de Simon estaba decorada al mejor estilo de Simon (como Clary lo llamaba), posters de sus películas favoritas, una colección de libros ordinarios y de Cazadores de sombras, sus DVD's y bluerays de películas perfectamente ordenados por orden alfabético y sobretodo su preciada colección de comics y manga, a Clary le encantaba pasar el tiempo en el cuarto de Simon, por todos los cambios que ha pasado, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre y eso lo agradecía eternamente.

"Toma" le dice Simon arrojando una mochila negra a su dirección; Clary la atrapa y la inspecciona. La mochila tiene la forma de dos tubos cilíndricos, Clary cree reconocer la forma pero no dice nada, la mochila tiene algo en su interior, Clary siente el peso, levanta la mirada hacia su amigo, quien la mira inquisitivamente, Clary reconoce la emoción en sus ojos. Ella decide jugar un poco.

"¿Una mochila negra?" Le dice, Simon frunce el ceño.

"¿Esta era tu sorpresa?" Y le sonríe, esta vez Simon reconoce el juego y rueda los ojos.

"Ábrela y ya"

Clary la abre y sus sospechas resultan correctas, ella sonríe mientras saca dos piezas de ropa, dos bragas como la que usan los mecánicos de color gris, en sus bolsillos esta estampado un círculo rojo con una diagonal en medio y dentro del mismo un fantasma regordete sale del interior.

"¿Te gusta?", Le pregunta Simon.

"¿De verdad tengo que responder eso?, si vamos a ir por fantasmas hay que hacerlo con el uniforme adecuado"

"¡Eso es lo que yo dije!" Simon grita emocionado, Clary recuerda hace mucho tiempo cuando tenían unos nueve años y pidieron dulces junto al padre de Simon y Rebecca; todos iban combinados como el equipo de "Misterio a la Orden".

Simon era Fred, Rebecca era Vilma, el papa de Simon era Shaggy y Clary era Daphne, Scooby era el pequeño perro de Eric quien se los había prestado para completar la ilusión, ese fue uno de los mejores Halloween que Clary había tenido. Recogieron muchos dulces y todos querían tomarse fotos con ellos, pero todo cambio después de ese día, el papa de Simon enfermo y un año después murió. Simon dejo de ir por dulces y disfrazarse hasta que tenían unos trece años y fueron invitados a una fiesta, pero no era lo mismo. Simon ya no se emocionaba tanto y ahora verlo así de contento, le daba ganas de abrazarlo.

"Así que mejor iré de drag queen-"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Clary desconcertada, no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo Simon.

"Porsupuesto que eso es lo que escuchas..." dice riendo "Eres un caso perdido Fray"

"Oye, nunca te pregunte, ¿porqué me sigues llamando Fray?" Era algo que carcomía a Clary aunque ella conocía la respuesta. Simon se encogió de hombros.

"Costumbre, además Fray suena más cool que Fairchild" le sonríe de medio de lado y ella devuelve el gesto, queda explicito que también es una forma de recordar su antigua vida, esa que ambos hacen lo posible de mantener.

"Seremos los mejores Cazafantasmas que jamás han visto, pero hay un problema, Jace y los demás no nos dejaran usarlo"

"¿Acaso no me conoces?, tengo todo planeado". Es la respuesta de Simon.

_**X.X**_

"¿Pero qué?..."

"¿Qué demonios llevan puesto?"

"¿Bromean cierto?"

La cara de Isabelle, Jace y Alec no tenían precio. Simon y Clary fueron hacia el ascensor del instituto con sus disfraces de Cazafantasmas, sus bragas destacándose entre el negro de los Cazadores de Sombras.

"¿Que?" Pregunto Clary " Hoy seremos Cazafantasmas oficiales y para hacerlo, hay que vestirse adecuadamente"

"Adecuadamente, es ir con el equipo de Cazadores de Sombras, no como alguien que va a un taller, dime, ¿que tienen esos bolsos? Apuesto que en vez de armas, llevan llaves y herramientas" fue la respuesta de Jace.

"No tienes que ser un idiota por todo" le responde Simon.

"¿Fue esta tu idea?" Pregunta Alec, detallando su vestimenta.

"No respondas - porsupuesto que lo fue".

"Quítenselo y pónganse el equipo, no vamos a ir a ningún lado con Uds. vestidos así".

Simon observa como Clary da un paso adelante y empieza a bajar la cremallera de su braga, los ojos de Jace casi salen de su cabeza, Alec se sonroja, Isabelle sonríe y Simon quiere reír, pero también empieza a hacer lo mismo.

"Simon!" Dice Isabelle alarmada pero Simon ve la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿No querían que nos cambiáramos?"

"¡Acá no!, ¿están locos?" fue la respuesta de Jace que miraba a ambos lados.

"Pero Jace, no hay nada que no hayas visto antes" le dice Clary con su mejor voz seductora, esta comparte una mirada con Simon y ambos se desprenden de la parte se arriba de su braga.

Las caras de los tres muchachos frente a ellos están llena de emociones, desde el asombro hasta el enojo, luego los dos Lightwoods estallan en risa y Jace se queda pasmado.

"¿En serio Jace?, de verdad creíste que no teníamos nada abajo"

"Debes de ver tu cara" Simon le dice, Jace enseguida cambia su expresión.

"Son unos estúpidos, tenían su equipo de protección puesto todo el tiempo"

"Porsupuesto Sr. Obvio, ya vámonos" dice Isabelle presionando el ascensor.

"Ustedes dos, Clary, Simon, muévanse y dejen las payasadas" Simon y Clary ya están doblando sus disfraces y guardándolo en sus mochilas.

"¿Porque guardan esas cosas?" Pregunta Alec. Simon responde.

"Porque - 1. Costaron mucho dinero y 2. Lo usaremos luego en la fiesta de Eric, a la cual no están invitados"

"No vienen a la fiesta de Magnus?"

"No Alec, no podemos, le prometimos a Eric que pasaríamos por su fiesta quizá mas tarde y si, Jace, iré a una fiesta falsa mundana en vez de la de un verdadero brujo y no, no estas invitado" dice Clary entrando al ascensor.

"Tampoco quería ir" murmura Jace provocando la risa de todos en el ascensor.

**X**

El viaje hasta la iglesia fue rápido, estaba ubicada a unas pocas cuadras del instituto, unos treinta minutos caminando; de camino vieron a mucha gente disfrutando del día, con distintos disfraces e incluso submundos dentro de la multitud, probablemente este era uno de los pocos días donde podrían ser ellos mismos. En Idris no celebraban tal cosa así que se la paso en su habitación recluido hasta que un compañero de la academia lo saco de su cuarto para una "reunión" donde habían unos pocos que se entrenaban para ser cazadores de sombras, su emoción se esfumo cuando de repente todo lo que sus compañeros querían saber tenía que ver con su vida siendo un dayligther. Simon evito responder tanto como pudo, luego se levantó para tomar aire y no regreso, no le gustaba hablar de algo que no recordaba con exactitud, en ese tiempo sus recuerdos eran un borrón, manchas ilegibles sobre el papel y el solo podía adivinar lo que decían.

"¿Estas bien?" Era Isabelle, Simon había tropezado con ella, no se dio cuenta que estaban frente a la iglesia, Isabelle tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Si, si, solo me distraje un poco"

"Lo entiendo, la primera que lidie con fantasmas no fue para nada placentero, mi collar no los siente porque no son demonios así que eso me desconcierta un poco pero ellos se hacen sentir y hay que saber cómo detenerlos antes que hagan daño, no te preocupes estaremos juntos" Isabelle le dijo y Simon apretó su mano, se sentía cálida mientras las suyas estaban sudorosas, Simon no sabía porque pero estaba nervioso -He matado demonios, ¿porque esto me pone de tal manera? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Entremos..." Jace estaba en las puertas dobles de la iglesia, su rostro denotaba duda; estas se abrieron, Alec al lado de su parabatai, Clary e Isabelle y Simon siguiéndoles el paso.

_**X.X**_

La iglesia era pequeña, una capilla si le preguntaban a Clary, en la oscuridad que ofrecía la noche sumado a la luz que ofrecían los postes a su alrededor, le daban un brillo que a Clary le picaban las manos por tener su block de dibujo y empezar a trazar las líneas y formar los detalles de la iglesia, desde su campanario hasta las esculturas de santos que hacían de guardas en los laterales.

Al entrar, todo el cuerpo de Clary se estremeció, todo en ese lugar le era familiar. Dentro donde deberían haber filas de asientos, estaba vacío solo había en el fondo un altar, símbolos y runas demoniacas que hablaban de sufrimiento, dolor, avaricia, lujuria e ira. La sala estaba iluminada por velas de varios tamaños, iban desde la entrada hasta el altar, su vista se acostumbró al lúgubre alumbrar que ofrecían las velas y pudo ver que el altar era una gran pieza rectangular de madera, grabada con las mismas runas desconcertantes pero entre ellas habían figuras , un toro, una oveja y un león, dichas figuras parecían ver directamente al alma de Clary y ella quería correr, esconderse, salir de ese lugar, las figuras parecían susurrarle, pidiendo explicaciones, ayuda, otros gritaban, Clary no veía nada. Sintió que alguien apretaba su mano, era Jace, su rostro pálido.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto, incertidumbre remarcaba su voz.

"Fantasmas" murmuro Jace.

"Muchos" dijo Alec, sus ojos bailando hacia todos lados.

"Yo no veo nada" murmuro Clary, sintiéndose incompetente por no poder observarlos.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco puedo verlos, pero los puedo sentir, ¿No sientes como la temperatura del lugar ha caído?" Fue Isabelle, quien Clary vio estaba agarrada de Simon, este miraba a su alrededor, su boca ligeramente abierta, Clary quería ir a su lado y cerrársela, la idea le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

_**X.X**_

Decir que estaba un poco asustado, seria mentir. Simon sentía algo en su piel que le picaba y eso lo hacía querer correr... estar tomado de la mano de Isabelle lo hacia todo un poco mejor. Al frente de ellos había un grupo de personas pero estas tenían una tez casi transparente- Fantasmagórica- era la palabra perfecta después de todo, eran fantasmas lo que vinieron a despachar. Vio a personas de todo tipo altos. Bajos, morenos, flacos, corpulentos y Simon preguntaba qué era lo que los mantenía acá, las figuras habían dejado de hablar todas a la vez y ahora hablaban en murmuro, como recitando una especie de cántico que Simon no reconocía; el aire en la sala se hacía más frió, Simon miro a los demás. Jace observaba la escena, Alec buscaba algo en su cinturón de armas, Clary parecía confundida e Isabelle miraba impaciente a Alec.

"Y bien, dime que haremos... no me gusta esto, el aire se hace cada vez más denso"

"Voy a llamar a Magnus, están recitando y no entiendo ese lenguaje puede-" antes que Alec pudiera decir algo más, el conjunto de fantasmas desaparecieron en una ráfaga de viento que apago las velas en las sala, cada uno desvaneciéndose en las sombras. Alec y Jace se miraron.

"¿Se fueron?"

"Nada es tan fácil Jace, lo sabes"

"¿Entonces dónde están?" Dijo Jace arqueado una ceja.

"No lo sé pero sabes que esto no ha terminado, mira".

Todos se dieron vuelta a donde apuntaba Alec, allá en la parte más cercana al altar permanecía una figura, hincada, Simon adivinaba que rezaba - la posición daba entender eso -

"¿Está orando? Pregunto Clary.

"¿Puedes verlo?" Era la voz de Jace. Simon sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, un escalofrió surco su cuerpo, la figura -el hombre, el fantasma- le era extrañamente familiar, se levantaba, era alto, de espalda ancha, vestía de franela color negro y unos Jean. Simon juraba que había visto eso antes - aunque la mitad de Nueva York se vistiera así- No se dio cuenta que caminaba hacia el hombre, algo lo llamaba, lo atraía.

"¡¿Simon que haces?!" Era Isabelle, Simon se dio la vuelta, solo había dado unos pasos, pero sentía como si estuviera a metros de ella.

Sus oídos zumbaron, su respiración se hizo agitada, algo le hacía sentir de esa manera, se preguntó si era el fantasma quien lo hacía. Trato de regresar solo para chocar con una barrera invisible. Todos miraron a su alrededor, las velas volvieron a arder y vieron en el suelo una especie de marca que no habían visto antes, estas iban de un lado al otro, una separación, una pared, una trampa y Simon había caído en ella.

Enseguida saco su estela, tratando de poner a un lado el miedo que empezaba a sentir de a poco. Clary estaba frente a él, dibujando runas de liberación, esa con la que destruyo un barco hace mucho, pero no funcionaba. Alec estaba en el teléfono, Simon lo escuchaba maldecir, (tal vez Magnus estaba muy ocupado con la fiesta), Jace iba de un lado al otro examinando la barrera, Isabelle, apuraba a Clary en vano; Clary lo miro y Simon vio la desesperación en sus ojos, Simon vio que miro a otro lado y su estela cayo de las manos, alarmas empezaron a sonar en la mente de Simon, se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre mirándolo de frente. Todo el aire se le fue de los pulmones, sus manos empezaron a temblar, su cuerpo tenso y gelatinoso a la vez.

Frente a él estaba aquel que Simon más admiraba, aquel que lo acompaño a juegos en lo que no era bueno, pero aun así lo animaba después de cada partido, aquel que lo llevaba a todas partes hasta que cumplió nueve años.

_"__¿__Papá?"_

_**X.X.X**_

Clary estaba sorprendida -No-.

Clary estaba aterrada.

Podía sentir el miedo de Simon unirse al de ella y estaba segura que a Simon le pasaba lo mismo. El shock de ver al padre de Simon dejo a Clary sin habla, solo podia mirar mientras Joshua Lewis caminaba hacia Simon, era como Clary lo recordaba todo recto e imponente una figura paterna que emanaba confianza, Clary recordaba sentir envidia de su amigo y su padre hace mucho tiempo, verlos juntos, jugando, riendo; le hacía recordar que no tenía uno y ahora viéndolo ahí parado, era todo confuso y podía ver lo mismo reflejado en Simon.

"¿Clary, quien es ese, porque Simon lo llamo así?"

"Es su padre Jace, es... es su papá"

"¿Su padre, no murió cuando era niño?"

"No... no entiendo que pasa..." dijo Clary mientras Jace la ayudaba a levantarse, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Isabelle observando a Simon, Alec aun en el teléfono, Jace sostenía la mano de Clary, era lo único cálido en aquella sala, el frio se metía en su cuerpo y la hacía entumirse, sus piernas flaquearon mientras estaba de pie.

"Simon, está asustado, puedo sentirlo" murmuro.

"No puedo imaginarme que sentiría si viera a mi padre frente a mí, aunque no lo conozca, no sé qué podría sentir" respondió mientras apretaba su mano más fuerte. La voz de Joshua Lewis los puso en alerta a todos.

"Hijo" dijo mientras caminaba hacia Simon, este dio un paso atrás chocando con la barrera, dio la vuelta y Clary vio el miedo en su rostro, Clary sentía que sus ojos ardían, quería llorar, pero no podía. Simon la miraba y parecía rogarle que hiciera algo pero no podía hacer nada.

"Simon...mírame" Clary vio a Simon tensarse y dando la vuelta enfrentando a su padre.

"Papá..." dijo de nuevo, esta vez el fantasma no respondió, solo lo miro de pies a cabeza, sus ojos marrones escrudiñando a Simon.

"¿Que haces aquí Simon, que hago yo acá?"

"No... no lo sé, no entiendo"

El padre de Simon continuo hablando como si no fuera escuchado.

"Recuerdo que estaba en este lugar, jugando con mi padre y madre que murieron hace mucho y luego estaba en otro lugar huyendo de criaturas en un mundo gris y oscuro, ahora estoy acá, frente a ti, haciendo un llamado y viéndote vestido de esa forma... ¿Qué eres, que pasa?... Las palabras salieron tan rápido que era difícil entenderlo, Simon dio un paso hacia su padre, Clary contuvo el aliento.

"Papá, no sé qué está pasando... soy... soy un Cazador de Sombra, un guerrero de los ángeles"

"Cazador de Sombras… ángeles… Simon, donde está tu madre y Rebecca... ¿Qué significa esto?" Clary podía ver al padre de Simon agitado.

"Ellas están bien... resolveremos esto papa, lo haremos-".

"Yo no contaría con eso..." una voz retumbo por la iglesia, una voz que Clary tenía grabada en su mente, una que le provocaba pesadillas, Clary y los demás miraban a todos lados, el collar de Isabelle brillando entre la luz de las velas alumbrando la estancia de un rojo sangre.

Atrás del altar se abrieron dos portales, dos ventanales, uno mostrando un paisaje gris y nublado y el otro las torres de Alicante y al frente caminado hacia ellos estaba Asmodeo.

_**X.X**_

Simon sentía que estaba congelado en donde estaba, quería moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba; su corazón latía fuertemente, sus manos temblaban, su mente estaba llena de preguntas para su padre y ahora Asmodeo estaba allí, una ola de recuerdos barrieron su mente, veía demonios, sangre, el guard derrumbándose, el demonio apareciendo tal como lo hizo ahora vestido de traje, inmaculado -perfecto- su sonrisa emanaba dureza y dolor, sus ojos de serpiente mirando directo a su alma y Simon quería correr pero no podía.

Miedo corría por todo su cuerpo, un temor que lo dejaba invalido. Miro a su alrededor y la estancia había cambiado, ahora se encontraba rodeado de cadáveres en distinto estados de descomposición, hombres, mujeres, niños usados como sacrificios.

"Eso es, mis niños..." Simon vio como Asmodeo hacia su camino hacia ellos, su mirada puesta en el completamente.

"Témanme... me complace eternamente que todavía me recuerden, pero quiero jugar un poco..." Asmodeo paro a unos centímetros de Simon, sus ojos brillaban y Simon necesitaba decir algo, hacer algo para detenerlo. Con sus manos temblorosas saco una pequeña daga, una daga Fairchild regalo de Jocelyn, la saco y la clavo en su pierna.

_**X.X**_

El grito de dolor de Simon puso a todos en alerta, Clary escucho a Isabelle gritar el nombre de su amigo. Clary estaba muda, Simon se había clavado la daga el mismo - fue obra de Asmodeo, ¿qué está pasando? - La visión dentro de la barrera era borrosa pero las voces resonaban por todo el lugar.

"No. Te. Tengo. Miedo" escucho Clary, Simon hablo, su respiración entrecortada, había caído en cuatro patas y trataba de levantarse, el mango de la daga sobresalía de su pierna sangrante"

"Pero lo haces mi niño, sino ¿porque clavaste esa daga en tu pierna?" De un abrir y cerrar de ojos Asmodeo estaba sobre Simon, sosteniéndolo para no caer mientras arrancaba la daga de un golpe, el grito retumbo por el lugar, Clary cayó, un dolor terrible surgió en su cuerpo, esta vez Asmodeo la miro a ella y sonrió solo por un segundo antes de devolver su atención a Simon.

"El dolor es otra exquisitez... eres digno de admirar, mi pequeño cazador de sombras, prefieres sentir dolor que al miedo paralizante de hace un momento, pero déjame decirte algo" Asmodeo se inclinó sobre Simon, acercándose a su oído para compartir un secreto, Simon forcejeaba pero era claro que el agarre de Asmodeo era fuerte.

"El miedo sigue hay... una vez el dolor acabe, te abrumara y caerás de nuevo en la decepción de que no puedes escapar de él" La mirada del demonio estaba en Simon, se alejó un poco y Clary vio como tomo el rostro de Simon en ambas manos, una sosteniéndole la mandíbula, un agarre que hacía mirarlo de frente y con la otra limpiaba la cara de Simon. Clary inconsciente paso su mano por su cara y entendió lo que Asmodeo hacía.

"Tus lagrimas son una delicates y más cuando sé que no son derramadas por mí - me odias- puedo sentirlo corriendo dentro de tus venas, lloras por tu padre, porque has entendido que significa y porque estoy acá…".

Clary apretó su estela más fuerte, tenía que hacer algo por Simon, sus propias lágrimas nublaban su visión aún más; escucho que Jace la llamaba pero ella fue a la pared más cercana, empezó a trazar la runa para llegar a Simon, la barrera no podía separarlos de portales.

Clary sintió como si una mano la golpeara, su estela salió volando a otro lado, en un segundo Jace estaba a su lado.

"¿De verdad creíste que funcionaria, que iba a dejarte dibujar una entrada hacia acá?, eres fuerte mi niña, pero predecible".

"¡Déjala en paz!" Le grito Simon "¡Tu problema es conmigo!".

La risa de Asmodeo era cortante.

"Mi problema, no es solo contigo, Simon Cazador de Sombras..." Asmodeo hizo un movimiento con su mano y Clary se vio lanzada a la pared detrás de ella, escucho gritos y el sonido de cuerpos al golpear la superficie, Alec, Jace e Isabelle también sentían lo mismo, estaban siendo apretados, estrujando el aire de sus pulmones.

"¡Mi problema es con todos ustedes que creyeron ser capaces de burlarse de un príncipe del infierno!".

Clary sentía que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, no podía respirar su cuerpo dejaba de resistirse, de pronto se sintió caer al suelo como una muñeca de la que dejan de jugar. Empezó a toser inhalando el tan preciado aire, su visión se hizo más clara y pudo ver a Simon con una espada Serafín, brillante y lista para el ataque.

"Mi niño, no me sorprende que seas tan tonto como para atacarme, pero vamos, hazlo... o no déjame a mi" Asmodeo se movió como una exhalación arrebatando de las manos de Simon su espada y la partió en dos, un movimiento que a Clary le recordó a Lilith.

"No puedes hacerme daño acá, ninguna de sus armas y ángeles menores pueden dañarme, este templo fue cambiado para adorarme a mí por aquel lucero de la mañana que cayó por sus manos y estas almas que ahora rondan el lugar fueron sacrificadas a mi nombre y me dieron la fuerza necesaria para manifestarme, así sea una sola noche... pero una noche es lo que necesito" lo dijo mirando a Clary " Y ahora es un segundo hogar..." Simon había caído al suelo, se levantaba poco a poco, Clary podía ver entre lo borroso de la barrera que su pierna aun sangraba y tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre.

"¡Mátame, entonces, que esperas!, ¡viniste por tu venganza, porque te quite mis recuerdos, vamos, hazlo de una vez y termina con esto!" Simon le grito, Clary vio los ojos de Asmodeo brillar, el enfado en su mirada pero no respondió, solo lo miro y sonrió nuevamente, chasqueando sus dedos.

_**X.X**_

Los ventanales aun seguían ahí y ahora brillaban aún más, la atención de Simon paso de Asmodeo a las imágenes que proyectaban aquellos portales, se sentía exhausto, estaba furioso, no podía hacer nada, se sentía un inútil, tener todas esas runas y armas y aun así estar indefenso frente a este demonio, sangraba, su cuerpo dolía, se estremecía con cada sonrisa cortante del demonio, con cada mirada de aquel depredador.

"No te matare, no a ti... no a tus amigos... eso sería demasiado fácil... observa - observen- atentamente... creo que es hora del espectáculo"

La mirada de Simon y la de todos estaba puesta en los portales, estos enfocaban a Idris pero no aquel lleno de vida que Simon conocía sino aquel, lleno de muerte y pestilencia, aquel que está invadido de demonios y ahora veía como una gran cantidad de ellos persiguen unas figuras. A Simon se le viene el alma al suelo, está viendo a su padre siendo perseguido por estos demonios, su padre siendo atacado, sangre en su rostro, sus ropas hechas girones y no está solo a su lado hay alguien más, Simon escucha el grito de aquellos que reconocen a la otra persona - un niño- todo lentes, flaco y cabello color marrón, tal como él lo recordaba, al lado de su padre estaba Max Lightwood.

"Eso es..." dijo el demonio, Simon estaba sin habla.

"Siento el temor correr por sus venas, siento la ira nublar sus mentes, siento la tristeza en su mirada"

"¿Como?..." las palabras no salían, sentía la bilis en su garganta.

"¿Como lo hice?..." Asmodeo rió, el sonido retumbando en sus oídos.

"Te sorprendería lo fácil que es arrebatarle un alma al cielo, ahora me servirán - No- sufrirán, en el infierno"

Simon podía ver las formas de Max Lightwood y su padre ser rodeados por todo tipo de demonios a Simon le costaba respirar, estaba seguro que perdería la batalla contra la conciencia muy pronto. Sintió una mano levantarle la cabeza, se enfrentó a la mirada fría y cruel de Asmodeo.

"Esta es su lección, mis niños, este es su castigo... me deleitare con su dolor, me alimentare de su ira, me extasiare con su sufrimiento"

"Te matare" dijo Simon entre dientes, podía sentir la sangre resbalar en su cara donde las uñas como garras de Asmodeo lo sostenían.

"Y yo esperare ese momento con ansias" le dijo Asmodeo, acercándose, besándole la mejilla.

"Hasta pronto mi pequeño Cazador de Sombras, espero no te olvides de mí..." fue lo último que escucho junto a los gritos de ayuda de su padre y Max, mientras Simon luchaba la batalla perdida por mantenerse en pie.

* * *

><p>Nota rápida: Asmodeo es el demonio de la lujuria (ya sabemos a quien salio Magnus), me pareció divertido agregar el beso, antes que se escandalicen. Reviews, constructivas y destructivas son bien recibidas por este servidor. Espero les guste.<p>

Nota Rapida dos: Simon es Lewis, le deje su nombre, la primera linea de Lewises? sin nombres tan raros y compuestos y porsupuesto Asmodeo no lo llamaría así, si no Simon Cazador De Sombras (cuestiones de costumbres antiguas y esas cosas).


End file.
